Good Advice (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine and Steve attend bachelorette and bachelor parties for Esther and Kamekona.


**Notes:** Thanks, as always, to Mari and Sammy for the love and laughter every day.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your amazing support with each and every story, and for supporting all the characters that appear in the REAL World.

And special thanks to Esther for the details to make it more REAL, and for being so adorable at your first pedicure and letting me use the experience here ;-)

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Good Advice (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"I swear she used a cheese grater!" Esther exclaimed, causing the women around the table to laugh merrily. "They peeled and grated my feet! I didn't realize how bad a situation I had going on there."

Her sister Anna put a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter.

"You've never had a pedicure either," Esther protested. "Why didn't they use the cheese grater on your feet?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not called a cheese grater."

"Well, it sure looked like one. Felt like one, too."

"But your feet look great now," Catherine pointed out.

Esther beamed, swiveling in her chair so she could stick her feet out and admire the freshly pedicured toes. Since she wasn't interested in a traditional bachelorette party, Catherine had suggested she get a few girlfriends together for mani/pedis and then get dressed up for a night out. When Catherine learned neither Esther nor her sister had ever treated themselves to a manicure or pedicure, she absolutely insisted they do it, then was surprised and touched that Esther invited her to come.

"Oh, but that massage chair was pure heaven," Julie, Esther's good friend from the mainland, said, closing her eyes and sighing at the memory.

"Ahh, it was," Esther agreed, her face taking on a similar expression of remembered bliss. "I could have sat there for hours."

Irene, another friend, laughed. "Yeah, we kinda got that impression when you took your hair down so you could sit back all the way." She wiggled back in her chair in an exaggerated imitation.

"Oh yeah, the bun was totally getting in the way," Esther said, grinning.

Their server appeared beside the table, setting down a fresh basket of seasoned popcorn in the middle. "Ladies, can I get you another drink while you're waiting for your entrees?"

Julie shook her head. "I'm good." She looked at the others.

"I'd love another Midori," Irene said, indicating her almost empty glass.

"I'll take another club soda, please," Esther added.

"Are you sure you don't want a cocktail?" Irene asked. "It _is_ your bachelorette party after all."

"You know I don't like the taste of alcohol."

"I know, but you should try this, I swear you won't taste it." She held out the rest of her drink to her friend.

"I'll taste it," Esther insisted. "But I'll try it anyway. I'm always willing to try stuff." She accepted the proffered drink and took a sip. Immediately, her face scrunched up adorably, eyes closed and lips pursed. She handed the glass back. "Told you." She smiled at the server. "Club soda, please."

He laughed. "Coming right up. Anyone else?" He looked at Catherine. "More coconut water?"

"I'm good for now, thanks."

"Me, too," Anna said when he looked in her direction.

"Okay, I'll be back with the club soda and Midori."

After he left, Irene turned to Esther. "So, are you getting excited for the big day?"

Esther nodded rapidly. "And nervous. But mostly excited," she reiterated in a rush. "And nervous."

"I was so nervous on my wedding day," Julie said. "Remember?"

"Ohh yes," Esther said with a big smile.

Julie reached over and squeezed her hand. "But you helped me calm down. You reminded me of all the reasons I decided to date Ben in the first place."

"I still can't believe you don't remember doing that!"

"I do remember." She winced. "Kind of …" She smiled. "Anyway, you said you knew that day that he and I should be together, and you were right, so I just had to go out there and get married so we could be."  
"Yeah, that sounds like Esther," Anna said, smiling at her younger sister.

"And now it's your turn," Julie continued. "And I'll be there to help you calm down … if you need it."

"I hope you'll also be there with advice," Esther said. She looked at Julie and Catherine. "I'm ready for it, you married ladies. What do I need to know?"

"That it's work," Julie said. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Maybe more work for some than others, but a happy marriage doesn't happen on its own."

She and the others looked at Catherine for input.

"Catherine's already given me tons of relationship advice," Esther told them.

"I don't know about tons," Catherine protested.

"You really helped me feel better about taking it slow with Kamekona in the beginning," Esther said seriously. "I don't think I ever told you how much I appreciated that. You told me every relationship makes it's own path. I've never forgotten that."

Catherine smiled softly. "You don't need advice, just remember that," she said. "Remember that you and Kamekona are still making your own path, and if you do it together, you're gonna be okay."

Julie nodded her agreement.

Irene's brow knit, and then she grinned. "I think that _is_ advice."

Catherine chuckled. "I guess it is. So since I'm 'not' giving advice, I'll also say talk. And listen."

"And remember that you can't do those two things at the same time," Julie said. "To really listen, you can't be thinking about what you're going to say next while the other person is talking. Just listen. Then respond."

Everyone nodded at that wise advice.

"Could you go to House Budget Committee and tell them that, please?" Catherine joked.

They all laughed.

Their server returned briefly to drop off the two fresh drinks.

After he left, Catherine picked up her coconut water. "A toast … to Esther and Kamekona. I wish you many years of happiness, making your own path together."

"To Esther and Kamekona," the other women echoed, cheerfully clinking their glasses together.

Esther beamed, looking around at her closest friends. Beside her, her sister wrapped an arm around her, and Esther leaned her head against her shoulder for a beat before joining the toast and taking a drink.

* * *

Across town in Flippa's backyard, Kamekona's bachelor party was in full swing.

From his seat in the center of the action, the guest of honor was still trying to direct the food preparation.

"No, no, no, you can't grill those right on the grate, what are you doing? Let me do it," he said, starting to stand up.

"They're fine," Steve said, coming over with Danny. "Have a seat, enjoy yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself with those amateurs at the grill?"

"Here, have another beer," Danny said, handing him a fresh bottle.

"That'll work," Kamekona said, accepting the bottle as Steve and Danny sat in chairs on either side of him. "Mahalo, my friend."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, where are your t-shirts?" Kamekona asked, motioning to the bright yellow 'Kamekona's Bachelor Party' shirt he and the other guests were wearing.

"Oh, you know …" Danny started. "Must've … uh …" He looked at Steve for help. "Must've dropped 'em …"

"Near the open flame," Steve added. "Drink your beer."

Kamekona clucked his tongue disappointingly, but did take a pull from his Longboard. He sighed happily, settling back into his chair. "You know, Big Kahuna, I was thinking …"

"Uh oh," Danny said.

Steve chuckled into his beer but Kamekona continued unfazed.

"I was thinking … after next week, you and I will have three big things in common."

"Is that right?" Steve asked.

"That's right."

"Like what?"

Kamekona held up a finger. "One: we are both extremely handsome young men."

Steve quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, _I'm_ a young man," Kamekona corrected. "You just turned forty."

"Hey now …"

"Two," Kamekona continued as if he hadn't spoken, holding up a second finger, and Steve snorted, glancing over at Danny in amusement. "Two: we both had coconut cake for our birthday."

Steve nodded. "We did."

"And three," he held up a third finger, "after Saturday, we'll both be married to women who are way too good for us."

Steve smiled, nodding. "You got that right, big guy," he said, clasping Kamekona on the arm, then taking another drink.

"No argument here," Danny said. "Now what about you and me?"

"What you mean?"

"What do we have in common?"

Kamekona blinked at him, pausing. "You like coconut?" he asked finally.

"Almost as much as I like pineapple."

Steve snorted.

"Then I can't help you, brah," Kamekona said. He threw a conspiratorial look at Steve. "Maybe you should marry Gabby, then we'll have that in common."

"Yeah, how about that …?" Steve agreed, grinning.

"Okay, first of all, you," Danny pointed at Steve, "don't have any room to talk, Commander I-Knew-Her-Almost-Twenty-Years-Before-I-Proposed …"

Steve held up a hand in surrender, chuckling. "Okay, okay …"

"And two …" His paused, his eyes searching the gathered group. "I see Chin over there with Max and I just remembered there was something I needed to ask him, so … yeah." He stood and headed in Chin's direction, leaving Steve and Kamekona laughing at his hasty retreat.

"I guess I probably shouldn't laugh, it used to be me using avoidance tactics," Steve observed.

"You were one of the best."

Steve huffed a laugh, shaking his head with a wry smile.

"We've come a long way, you and me," Kamekona said.

"We certainly have," Steve agreed and took a long drink from his beer.

Kamekona grew quiet. After a long pause he said, "I meant it, you know. She's too good for me."

"Hey," Steve said immediately, his brow furrowing. "Come on, man …"

"She's perfect and I'm … you know, I …"

"You made some mistakes in the past," Steve stated matter-of-factly. "Who hasn't? But look at all you've done right. You've built your business … _businesses_ … from the ground up and made a respectful name for yourself, and most important, you're always there for people when they need you."

Kamekona looked at him, surprised. "You really mean all that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

Kamekona's eyes dropped, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"And I'm pretty sure that's what Esther sees," Steve continued. "That and more. That's why she's marrying you."

The smile now his trademark grin, Kamekona looked back up at him. "If we can be as happy as you and Catherine …"

"Don't compare yourselves to us … or anyone. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but it's not a competition. Do it your own way, together."

Kamekona nodded seriously.

"And remember that it's a partnership, but it's different than a business partnership."

"I will." He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "You know, you pretty good at this, McGarrett."

Steve smiled, sitting back. "I can't take all the credit. Catherine's said for years that we make our own path together, and as usual, she's right."

"Well, to show my appreciation …" He reached down into a bag by his chair and pulled out another bright yellow t-shirt. Tossing it into Steve's lap, he said, "There's plenty more where that came from."

Steve chuckled in resignation. "Maybe if you hadn't gotten all one size …"

"Give it to Catherine, to thank her for the advice. With the pēpē on the way, she's getting bigger."

"Not that big," Steve countered wryly.

Laughing, Kamekona looked toward the grill. "Hey! When do we eat?"

* * *

Steve found Catherine out back with Cammie when he got home. He joined her at the deck railing and greeted her with a kiss, saying a warm hello to Niblet as Cammie bolted toward them. After receiving her own greeting, Cammie headed back into the yard for her nightly patrol.

"Have a good time?" Steve asked, smoothing a hand down the back of her simple black dress.

She smiled brightly. "Absolutely. You?"

"Yep."

"No spontaneous competitions breaking out this time?" she asked with a grin, remembering stories from his own bachelor party.

He grinned back. "Not this time."

"What's that?" she asked, nodding to the yellow shirt slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, here, for you." He handed it to her and she held it up so she could get a better look.

A laugh escaped. " 'Kamekona's Bachelor Party,' " she read, shaking her head at the familiar beaming face of their friend front and center on the t-shirt. "I should have known."

"To thank you for the advice."

She pulled the shirt on over her dress and laughed as it went to almost to her knees. "It's huge."

"He only got one size," Steve said sardonically.

"At this point he should probably just go into the t-shirt printing business."

"Don't give him any ideas."

She chuckled. Running a hand through her hair, she asked, "What advice?"

"To make their own path together."

She smiled softly. "We talked about that tonight, too."

"It's good advice," he said and smiled sincerely. "Worked for us."

She took a deep breath and sighed happily. "Won't be long before someone else joins us on that path," she said, running a hand over her belly.

He placed a gentle hand there as well and leaned down to kiss her. "I can't wait."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
